


Hot Chocolate

by Awkwardtrashcanxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Train accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtrashcanxx/pseuds/Awkwardtrashcanxx
Summary: tw//mention of suicideShe feels lonely. As lonely as never before. Yesterday morning everything was still fine. Her world was like a massive house, safe and cozy, still stable and unshakeable.Until the storm came. It was the worst that had happened to their house so far, for this storm brought change and pain. Unbearable pain.She would love to end her whole life and break out of the physical realm just to stop suffering, but she knew that Charlie didn't want that. After all, it wasn't Charlie's fault that the train had left the track bed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2019 for school. Whoa

The bells over the door ring as she enters. A cold breeze accompanies her and makes the other guests shudder for a moment, before the door closes again. She takes a seat. Sits where she always sits - Alone. For the first time in almost two years.

The bartender takes her order. So quiet, but still audible for everyone. Two cups of hot chocolate - one with cream, one without. 

There are two more couples in the diner, but hardly anyone gives her a look.

She feels lonely. As lonely as never before. Yesterday morning everything was still fine. Her world was like a massive house, safe and cozy, still stable and unshakeable.

Until the storm came. It was the worst that had happened to their house so far, for this storm brought change and pain. Unbearable pain. 

She would love to end her whole life and break out of the physical realm just to stop suffering, but she knew that Charlie didn't want that. After all, it wasn't Charlie's fault that the train had left the track bed. 

Of course she could now blame it on the conductor - after all, he probably wasn't paying attention - but does she really want that? What should he have done? And what is the point anyway? Charlie can't be brought back and that's pretty much the only thing she wants to do right now.

The hot chocolate is ready. The bartender places the two cups in front of her. 

"Will Miss Engle be here soon? If your chocolate is already cold, just let us know when it comes. I'll warm it up again."

She stays still, looks at her hands, which are limp in her lap. The tears try to break out and she holds them back.

She tries. 

She loses the fight and slowly her already black dress darkens even more. In the sudden silence her sobs echo from the walls and get lost in the room.

"Charlie ..." she sobs "Charlie won't come ... she's gone. Gone ... forever ..." Just because of this damn argument. If they hadn't argued, Charlie would still be here. 

And even if their relationship had died, Charlie would still be alive. If only she had understood Charlie better. Listened better. 

Now it's over ... you can't bring back the dead.

She drinks her hot chocolate and the taste of salt lingers on her lips. 

When the second chocolate is cold, she's already been gone for a long time.


End file.
